


when i’m alone with you

by hv100 (humanveil)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Post-Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100
Summary: They lie together afterwards.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	when i’m alone with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intoxicatelou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicatelou/gifts).



They lie together afterwards, burrowed in Eve’s sheets, their limbs tangled and intertwined, breath and body warmth mixing together. Eve wants to ask, _What now?_ but thinks it might ruin the moment. Besides, part of her already knows the answer.

They are bound, blurred together. Eve had been given the chance to walk away and couldn’t do it -- more than that, she didn’t _want_ to -- and now, as she lies in Villanelle’s arms, goosebumps spreading down her spine as Villanelle’s fingertips trace circles into her bare back, the touch feather-light and brimming with tenderness, she can’t imagine _ever_ wanting to.


End file.
